


Detenção

by iambyuntiful



Category: A Pink (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Son Naeun sempre está na hora errada e no local errada e, por isso, ganhou uma detenção junto ao seu desafeto, Lee Taemin. Entretanto, enquanto dedetizam cortinas da sala de Transfiguração de fadas mordentes, algumas verdades podem surgir e sua ideia a respeito do rapaz pode mudar drasticamente.





	Detenção

**Detenção**

Son Naeun sempre estava no lugar errado na hora errada.

 

A última coisa que Naeun imaginou é que, ao passar pelo corredor do quarto andar, encontraria o inferno; os risos podiam ser escutados de longe enquanto as estátuas pareciam ganhar vida. Naeun arregalou os olhos dando alguns passos para trás. Não é todo dia que, mesmo em um castelo acostumado a respirar magia, algumas estátuas caminham em sua direção.

 

É claro que Naeun sabia a quem a risada mais alta pertencia e, obviamente, quem eram os responsáveis por aquela travessura. Desde que Voldemort foi derrotado e o castelo restaurado para receber novos alunos, muitos bruxos tentaram imitar os feitos de alguns bruxos do passado, em especial grifinórios.

 

O grupo a ser imitado intitulava-se  _Os Marotos_  e Naeun odiava com todas as fibras de seu ser quem foi o bruxo que os originou.

 

Se os Marotos não existissem, Naeun não precisaria estar evitando ser esmagada por uma estátua desgovernada enquanto caminha a passos firmes até o responsável pelos risos. Depois de cinco anos convivendo juntos, Naeun poderia dizer os culpados de olhos fechados.

 

Lee Taemin encontrava-se à sua frente com seu sorriso mais aberto possível, cujo qual Naeun odiava a cada segundo que passava. Ao seu lado estava seu melhor amigo, Kim Jongin, tão orgulhoso de sua travessura quanto o rapaz ao seu lado. Oh Sehun permanecia um pouco mais ao fundo com um riso escondido em seus lábios, como se não quisesse fazer parte, mas não pudesse evitar achar graça e, por fim, Choi Minho parecia orgulhoso dos feitos de Taemin.

 

Não é como se Naeun não estivesse acostumada às travessuras dos quatro rapazes. Não era surpresa para a corvina que encontraria garotos buscando ser melhores uns que os outros em relação a travessuras porque desde pequena sua mãe costumava contar-lhe histórias de como, durante os sete anos que passou em Hogwarts, diversos garotos tentaram igualar-se aos Marotos, mas nunca conseguiram.

 

Porém, os quatro grifinórios risonhos parado à sua frente pareciam não só se igualar como quase superar os quatro rapazes de quase um século atrás. Naeun se recordava de quando tinham sido sorteados à Grifinória e a forma como se uniram como se fossem destinados uns aos outros.

 

As famílias de Taemin e Minho eram conhecidas por terem negócios em conjunto, logo era bastante óbvio que ambos seriam amigos próximos desde os primórdios de Hogwarts. Taemin e Jongin também pareciam se conhecer há muito tempo, mesmo que tenham se conhecido nos corredores do Expresso enquanto Jongin e Sehun procuravam uma cabine para se sentar.

 

Algumas amizades realmente estão destinadas a existirem.

 

Durante os anos de Hogwarts, a amizade de ambos apenas se fortalecia a cada dia e a cada travessura muito bem aplicada. Alguns alunos se divertiam com suas peripécias, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito dos professores. Neville Longbottom era o professor responsável pela Grifinória e, mesmo com os relatos de ter participado de um clube ilegal em sua época de Hogwarts, ninguém o via tão nervoso quanto com os momentos que os quatro eram apanhados novamente aprontando.

 

E agora, cinco anos depois, os quatro ainda não pareciam ter aprendido a lição.

 

“O que diabos vocês fizeram?”, Naeun perguntou olhando ao seu redor. As duas estátuas ainda caminhavam cambaleantes pelo corredor, talvez pelo efeito do feitiço estar passando, mas havia uma chance muito grande de quebrarem se batessem uma contra a outra e Naeun não estava disposta a ver o resultado.

 

“As estátuas também merecem um pouco de vida, você não acha, Son?”, Taemin perguntou, com um sorriso de lado. “Nós as achávamos muito mortas.”

 

“Mortos estarão os quatro quando algum professor ver isso!”, Naeun retorquiu. “E eu vou adorar vê-los mais uma vez em detenção. Vai ser o que?, a décima quinta só este ano?”

 

“Décima quarta, na verdade.” Jongin a corrigiu. “Ainda estamos trabalhando para a décima quinta.”

 

“Vocês acham que tudo é uma grande brincadeira, não é?”, Naeun perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. “Que futuro terão com uma ficha tão extensa quanto a de vocês?”

 

“Pelo menos teremos boas lembranças de Hogwarts”, Jongin deu de ombros, “diferente do seu histórico imaculado. Típica corvinal.”

 

“Eu me preocupo com o futuro que terei, Kim, diferente de vocês.” Naeun o respondeu. “Avisarei a um professor imediatamente, assim como o amigo de vocês que é um monitor deveria ter feito.”

 

Oh Sehun ergueu os olhos ao ter sido apontado; Naeun não entendia o que havia levado o diretor a colocá-lo como um monitor mesmo sabendo de tudo a que estava envolvido todos os anos, mas não seria a corvinal a retrucá-lo. Assim como era monitora da Corvinal, era seu dever relatar quando as regras eram transgredidas, mesmo que um outro monitor estivesse envolvido.

 

Entretanto, o trabalho de Naeun fora poupado no momento em que uma das estátuas esbarrou em uma tapeçaria e a rasgou. Os cinco estudantes surpreenderam-se porque todos os artefatos em Hogwarts eram muito antigos e protegidos. Certamente estariam  _muito_  encrencados agora.

 

Naeun reprimiu o sorriso de satisfação que surgia em seus lábios quando avistou um novo visitante ao corredor. Foi o momento em que percebeu que, se você está ao lado dos novos Marotos, você automaticamente está incriminada e se repreendeu por não ter ido embora antes. Agora não importava mais já que o professor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom, se aproximava e, pela sua cara, boas notícias não se aproximavam.

 

“Parece que ninguém vai precisar chamar nenhum professor”, Minho sussurrou às suas costas e o tom de divertimento em sua voz apenas atiçou o ódio na corvinal.

 

“O que aconteceu por aqui...?”, Neville perguntou, encarando a cena no corredor. As estátuas já estavam paradas no meio da passagem, uma delas ainda com a lança arrastando parte da tapeçaria enquanto os cinco estudantes encaravam o professor sem saber o que dizer. “Vocês tinham que estar envolvidos.”

 

Taemin parecia bastante orgulhoso de seu feito, visto que sequer respondeu aos olhares incriminadores do mais velho. Seus amigos juntaram-se às suas costas e Naeun aproveitou a deixa para tentar se afastar. Quem sabe se pudesse se explicar antes que o professor Longbottom tomasse alguma decisão, Naeun poderia se safar.

 

“Eu não esperava isso de você, senhorita Son.” Longbottom disse. “Sempre foi uma aluna exemplar e uma ótima monitora e de repente está envolvida na traquinagem deles.”

 

“Mas senhor, eu apenas os encontrei aqui! Eu estava indo procurar um professor agora mesmo!”

 

“Hm, qualquer um de nós poderia dizer o mesmo, Son.” Taemin disse, mantendo o sorrisinho cínico em seus lábios. “Sehun também só passou por aqui e já estava indo encontrar um professor.”

 

“O professor Longbottom conhece a reputação de vocês, ele não cairia nessa”, Naeun retorquiu, voltando a olhar para o professor. “Não é mesmo, professor?”

 

“Não posso deixar que saia ilesa sem ter provas, senhorita Son.” O professor a contradisse, deixando-a surpresa. “Estão em detenção, os cinco. Vou separá-los em duplas para realizarem trabalhos pelo castelo na sexta-feira à noite e cinquenta pontos a menos para cada uma das casas.”

 

Os garotos rolaram os olhos, já acostumados a perda de pontos; não era grande problema para nenhum deles, afinal, não eram apenas arruaceiros, também eram alguns dos melhores alunos da Grifinória, não seria muito problema recuperar os pontos. Todo grifinório quer a taça no final do ano, afinal.

 

Naeun ainda tentou argumentar com o professor de que não estava envolvida com o problema causado pelos grifinórios, mas Longbottom fora irredutível. Ficou resolvido que Sehun faria sua detenção com Jongin, enquanto Minho faria dupla com uma sonserina que enfeitiçara um lufano pouco tempo antes.

 

“Isso quer dizer que você faz dupla comigo, Son.” Taemin disse, aproximando-se da garota. “Nós vamos nos divertir a beça na sexta feira!”

 

“Fica longe de mim, Lee!”, Naeun reclamou, deixando-os para trás e caminhando em direção ao sétimo andar, onde fica seu salão comunal. “Não acredito que estou em detenção por causa daqueles quatro... Lee Taemin me paga!”

 

**. . .**

 

O lugar preferido de Naeun em Hogwarts era, com certeza, o salão comunal da Corvinal.

 

Não havia nada que Naeun gostasse mais do que de passar o tempo sentada próxima às grandes janelas que davam vista ao terreno de Hogwarts. O fato do salão comunal da Corvinal ficar no sétimo andar tornava tudo melhor; Naeun sentia-se próxima às nuvens enquanto observa o campo ao seu redor e todos os seus momentos preferidos em Hogwarts com as amigas se passaram abaixo de uma dessas janelas.

 

Não fora diferente dessa vez. Assim que chegou ao Salão Comunal, avistou Bomi e Eunji sentadas em poltronas ao lado da janela preferida das três, conversando animadas. Naeun se recordou de que havia ido buscar comida para as três, mas com o encontro que teve com os grifinórios, isso nem sequer passou por sua cabeça.

 

A corvinal juntou-se às duas melhores amigas, arrastando uma poltrona para sentar-se ao lado delas. Eunji e Bomi encararam-na felizes e sorridentes, não entendendo a irritação aparente nos olhos de Naeun.

 

“Você disse que ia na cozinha sabotar uns elfos e nos trazer comida, cadê?”, Bomi perguntou antes mesmo de qualquer assunto surgir.

 

“Encontrei os demônios no caminho.” Naeun respondeu, jogando os pés sobre as pernas de Eunji. “E adivinha só? Estou em detenção!”

 

“Que diabos você fez para ficar em detenção, pelas calças de Merlin?”, Eunji perguntou, ajeitando as pernas da amiga sobre as suas de forma confortável para si. Já estava acostumada a Naeun sendo folgada consigo.

 

“Os demônios da Grifinória estavam aprontando mais uma vez no quinto andar, eu só bati boca com eles novamente e avisei que ia chamar um professor”, Naeun relatou. “Porém, não foi preciso porque Longbottom chegou e assumiu que eu estava envolvida. Tentei me defender, mas Lee Taemin só piorou a situação.”

 

“É engraçado como Lee Taemin age com você”, Bomi comentou.

 

Naeun ergueu os olhos para a amiga, curiosa. Lee Taemin era um demônio em sua vida; estava sempre a importunando com alguma piadinha recém-feita, fechando os livros que está lendo na biblioteca ou pedindo a resposta dos deveres de Poções. O sorrisinho cínico no canto de seus lábios nunca sumia quando estava em sua presença e isso fazia Naeun pensar que era seu alvo mais fácil, já que se irrita com facilidade.

 

“Lee Taemin só pode me fazer de alvo, Bomi.” Naeun disse. “Nunca vi ninguém importunar alguém como aquele moleque faz comigo.”

 

“Eu acho que na verdade ele está buscando chamar a sua atenção”, Bomi retorquiu. “Garotos são um pouco idiotas, você sabe. Taemin tem muito esse estilo de quanto mais importunar alguém, mais atenção ele quer.”

 

Naeun rolou os olhos. “E por que justo comigo? Há dezenas de garotas pra ele importunar.”

 

“Isso você tem que perguntar pra ele, ué.” Eunji disse. “Eu concordo com a Bomi, sabe. Acho que Taemin gosta de você, mas ele não sabe como falar isso sem perder a pose de brincalhão, então ele continua te importunando porque é uma forma de sempre ter sua atenção sobre ele.”

 

Naeun preferia duvidar da palavra das duas amigas. Embora soubesse que era provável, não sabia como iria lidar com a situação se Taemin de fato gostasse de si. Não é como se odiasse o garoto ou não suportasse conviver com ele, Naeun apenas detestava as brincadeiras idiotas que Taemin e seus amigos promoviam.

 

Naeun gostava do humor de Taemin quando dizia uma piada ou outra em sala de aula, porque descontrai a aula e ela não iria negar que ele sabia ser divertido quando não estava infringindo alguma regra do castelo. Apenas a incomodava a constante perseguição que o garoto fazia consigo, aparecendo em cada espaço que ela ia.

 

Enquanto pensa sobre todas as vezes em que Taemin apareceu de repente à sua frente, Naeun tenta não dar mais evidências ao que suas amigas a disseram, mas a cada minuto se torna mais difícil. A opção que Taemin possa gostar de si soa cada vez mais real e, nesse momento, Naeun não fazia ideia de como se sentir a respeito disso.

 

“Muitas garotas iriam adorar estar no seu lugar, Naeun”, Bomi riu. “A garota Parkinson vive dando em cima dele, mas ele nunca olhou para ela. Acho que esse lance de Sonserina não se envolve com Grifinória perdurou mesmo agora que já se comemora 50 anos depois da Segunda Grande Guerra Bruxa.”

 

“Não vejo motivo até hoje para essa rivalidade”, Eunji comentou. “Quer dizer, nenhum bruxo nesses anos deu indícios de que tem tendências ruins na Sonserina. Naeun parece mais maléfica que qualquer um deles e está aqui, na Corvinal.”

 

“O amor de vocês por mim me espanta”, Naeun comentou, irônica. “Algumas coisas estão enraizadas demais para serem deixadas de lado. Gerações e gerações aprenderam a se odiar, não vai mudar agora. A gente só observa e se diverte enquanto eles se batem.”

 

“Essa garota realmente devia ter caído em Sonserina!”, Bomi exclamou.

 

“Aí vocês não teriam minha ilustre presença para as conversas das duas da manhã”, Naeun piscou.

 

“Você se acha muito especial, Naeun, precisamos diminuir um pouco o seu ego”, Eunji disse, derrubando as pernas da amiga. “Vamos, eu estou cansada de ouvir a Bomi reclamar que está com fome. Vamos ver se tem algo no Salão Principal.”

 

As duas concordaram e se levantaram, seguindo Eunji até a saída do salão comunal mais uma vez. Naeun suspirou, voltando a pensar no que conversou com as duas amigas. Aproveitaria a detenção ao lado de Lee Taemin para descobrir a verdade, não caíra em Corvinal apenas por sua inteligência, sua curiosidade sem tamanho contribuiu para isso.

 

Caso Lee Taemin provasse a teoria de Bomi correta, saberia como lidar com isso na hora. Naeun só esperava que a forma acelerada que seu coração batia fosse em decorrência a ansiedade em descobrir novas verdades.

 

**. . .**

 

Sexta feira chegou mais rápido do que Naeun desejava e mais uma vez lá estava a corvinal descendo os andares do castelo até chegar à sala de Transfiguração, onde passaria toda sua noite livrando-se de fadas mordentes, quando poderia estar aproveitando-a em seu Salão Comunal. Às vezes a vida não era nem um pouco justa.

 

O relógio já indicava passar das 19h, ou seja, Naeun, além de estar irritada por estar sendo obrigada a lidar com fadas mordentes, também estava atrasada. Professor Longbottom não era conhecido por ser o mais rígido dos professores, mas Naeun não queria causar nenhuma má impressão, apesar de ter certeza que sua dupla sequer deve ter chegado também.

 

Ao chegar à sala de Transfiguração, a vida mais uma vez a desiludiu ao encontrar Lee Taemin sentado à mesa, os pés balançando enquanto encara o professor à sua frente. Son Naeun encarou ambos os grifinórios, desculpando-se por seu atraso.

 

“Espero que não ocorra mais, senhorita Son”, o professor alertou.

 

“Também espero, professor.”

 

“O trabalho de vocês é bastante simples.” Longbottom começou a explicar. “Tivemos um leve problema em relação às aulas de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e algumas fadas mordentes conseguiram instalar seus ninhos em salas ao redor, sendo essa uma delas. Vocês só precisam livrar-se dos ninhos, usando os frascos de fadicida. As fadas ficarão atordoadas, então vocês poderão aprisiona-las no recipiente correto.”

 

Não era a primeira vez que Naeun participava de uma espécie de dedetização de fadas mordentes; quando sua família se mudou para um ponto mais afastado do centro, a casa a qual escolheram estava repleta de fadas mordentes justamente por estar fechada há muito tempo. Naeun até mesmo considerava uma tarefa divertida, não fosse Lee Taemin ao seu lado.

 

“Muito bem”, Longbottom voltou a falar. “Vocês têm até às 22h para terminar tudo. Voltarei para vê-los assim que o horário acabar e, caso entrem em contato com o veneno, vão direto à Ala Hospitalar.”

 

O professor Longbottom deixou-os sozinhos após terminar sua fala e o baque surdo da porta foi a última coisa a ser ouvida. Os frascos de fadicida estavam organizados na mesa em que Taemin estava sentado, assim como os recipientes onde colocariam as fadas atordoadas.

 

Taemin não disse uma palavra após a saída do professor. Naeun aproximou-se do rapaz, que estava estranhamente calado esta noite. Era realmente incomum ver Lee Taemin sem fazer qualquer tipo de piada a respeito de tudo; as fadas mordentes seriam um ótimo assunto para render suas piadas, mas Taemin não comentou nada.

 

“Está tão calado hoje.” Naeun comentou. “Isso é estranho.”

 

“Não mais estranho do que você puxando assunto comigo, não é?”, Taemin respondeu, ainda sem descer da mesa.

 

“Se vamos ficar aqui até às dez da noite, acho que podemos manter um diálogo saudável.” Naeun disse. “Quer começar já?”

 

“Não sei”, Taemin deu de ombros. “Eu meio que nunca mexi com fadas mordentes, não sei o que fazer.”

 

Então seria esse o motivo do silêncio do rapaz? Naeun deu um risinho baixo, entregando um dos frascos de fadicida nas mãos de Taemin. O rapaz encarou o frasco e voltou a olhar a garota, que, após colocar a máscara devido a toxicidade do produto, se aproximava das cortinas no canto da sala. Taemin a seguiu.

 

“É bem simples. Você incita as fadas a saírem”, explicou batendo nas cortinas para exemplificar; Taemin ouviu o zumbido promovido pelas fadas e viu quando algumas delas saíram por detrás das dobras da cortina. “E então joga fadicida nelas.”

 

Naeun jogou o spray nas fadas que vieram em sua direção, fazendo com que as pequenas criaturinhas caíssem ao chão. Rapidamente juntou-as e aprisionou as primeiras no recipiente que o professor havia deixado para as fadas, assim que o efeito do fadicida passasse.

 

Taemin sentiu-se mais capaz após Naeun começar a agir e pôs-se ao seu lado para ajudá-la. Os ninhos eram diversos nas cortinas empoeiradas – há quanto tempo ninguém limpa essa sala, Taemin perguntou-se – e as fadas estavam se tornando cada vez mais agressivas ao verem suas companheiras sendo abatidas.

 

As máscaras em seus rostos dificultavam um pouco suas respirações, o que os deixavam ofegantes com pouco tempo de trabalho. Naeun, ainda assim, conseguia se divertir em armar armadilhas para os serezinhos tão diabólicos. Taemin aos poucos aprendeu a jogar como Naeun pedia e em pouco tempo ambos se divertiam juntos como se nunca tivessem trocado desafetos.

 

Já era o terceiro frasco de fadicida nas mãos de Naeun que se acabava, mas, graças a Merlin, os ninhos também estavam chegando ao fim. Havia mais fada mordente atordoada nos potes sob a mesa do que Naeun poderia imaginar; seja lá quem se descuidou nas aulas de DCAT, deveria ter mais cuidado da próxima vez.

 

“Quando isso vai acabar?”, Taemin perguntou, retirando a máscara de seu rosto e afastando-se da cortina. Havia uma névoa esbranquiçada ao redor das tapeçarias com um forte odor que poderia intoxicá-los se entrassem em contato por muito tempo.

 

“Já está acabando, eu acho”, Naeun respondeu. “Já se passou um bom tempo também, o professor Longbottom deve vir daqui a pouco.”

 

Taemin gemeu em desaprovação, mas a corvinal conseguiu arrastá-lo de volta ao trabalho. As fadas que ainda restavam nas cortinas estavam um pouco menos agressivas pelo efeito do fadicida, mas, se demorassem muito, poderiam voltar a atacá-los quando menos esperassem e Naeun não estava nem um pouco afim de ter que passar o fim de semana na Ala Hospitalar para drenar o veneno.

 

Pouco tempo depois ambos puderam finalmente descansar, visto que todas as fadas estavam aprisionadas e as cortinas apenas estavam úmidas pelo veneno, ainda assim empoeiradas, mas limpá-las já não era um trabalho para a dupla. Taemin se perguntou se seus amigos também estariam passando por detenções semelhantes ou se enfrentariam coisas mais leves.

 

O grifinório tinha a impressão que os professores o imaginavam como líder, logo, merecia ganhar as piores detenções. A vida não era nada justa para Lee Taemin também.

 

Naeun jogou-se em uma das carteiras, jogando a máscara no chão aos seus pés e apoiando seu rosto em ambos os braços que, por sua vez, estavam apoiados à mesa. Taemin sentou-se no assento ao seu lado e, por aquele momento, onde ambos ainda estavam cansados e ofegantes, nenhum dos dois disse nada, aproveitando o silêncio cômodo.

 

A corvinal, na verdade, estava pensando no que as amigas lhe disseram, dias atrás sobre os motivos de Lee Taemin importuná-la tanto. Imaginou se poderia aproveitar o momento em que ambos estavam se dando bem para perguntar a respeito ou se estaria sendo indelicada, mas a curiosidade da corvina sempre fora seu defeito mais latente.

 

“Lee Taemin”, Naeun chamou. Taemin ergueu o rosto, olhando-a curioso. “Posso fazer uma pergunta?”

 

“Quantas quiser”, Taemin respondeu. “Desde que não seja sobre a lista de deveres de Feitiços, eu realmente não sei como resolvê-la.”

 

“Insulta minha inteligência dessa forma, Taemin”, Naeun deu um risinho baixo. “Estou apenas curiosa; por que você está sempre me importunando?”

 

“Eu gosto de mexer com as pessoas.” Taemin respondeu. “Você não é uma exclusividade.”

 

“Mas eu não o vejo aparecendo em todos os lugares que alguns estudantes frequentam como você faz comigo”, Naeun argumentou. “Já disse para não subestimar a minha inteligência.”

 

Taemin não a respondeu de imediato, ao contrário, permaneceu encarando a mesa à sua frente com um pequeno sorriso escondido. Naeun continuou observando-o, imaginando que talvez não teria suas respostas àquela noite e quase se arrependendo de ter tocado no assunto.

 

Porém, contrariando suas expectativas – Lee Taemin era mestre nessa arte –, o grifinório ergueu o olhar mais uma vez, o mesmo sorriso agora ainda mais aberto. Naeun percebeu que entendia porque tantas garotas se apaixonavam por Taemin; ele realmente é dono de um sorriso encantador.

 

“Acho que escolhi uma péssima garota para tentar enganar, não é?”, Taemin perguntou. “Achei que demoraria mais para você me jogar contra a parede, então eu não tinha uma resposta para isso ainda.”

 

“Mas eu as quero agora.” Naeun disse. “Não importa o que seja, apenas quero que me diga por que está sempre me importunando.”

 

“Talvez porque eu goste de você, Son Naeun.” Taemin deu de ombros. “Sabe, você não deve perceber como as pessoas a encaram porque você está sempre fechada no seu mundo e na biblioteca, mas você é uma garota incrível. Desde que nos esbarramos nas primeiras aulas, eu sabia que você era diferente das outras garotas e eu queria apenas chamar sua atenção, mas eu não sabia como. Então, na minha extrema inteligência de um rapaz de treze anos, eu imaginei que tentar fazê-la rir era a melhor das opções, mas você só ficava brava. Eu poderia ter parado, mas a verdade é que eu adorava vê-la brigando comigo.”

 

Naeun quase amaldiçoou Bomi por estar certa e a si mesma por também estar certa a respeito de como não saberia reagir a resposta de Taemin, caso positiva.

 

Apesar da sua falta de resposta, o sorriso de Taemin não desapareceu de seu rosto. Naeun se pegou pensando que gostava da determinação e coragem do rapaz; ele poderia ser rejeitado naquele momento e não havia mais nada que ele tivesse a perder, mas, mesmo assim, ele estava dando sua cara a tapa sem medo algum. Realmente um grifinório.

 

Quando o silêncio começou a incomodar a si mesma, Naeun resolveu que era tempo de dar a sua resposta.

 

“Eu sempre quis entender porque você escolheu justamente a mim para ouvir suas piadinhas ou todas as suas perturbações”, começou, “e isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Talvez porque eu nunca o tenha levado muito a sério, e eu devo pedir desculpas por isso, mas você sempre está brincando, como eu poderia considerar algo assim? Acho que, no fundo, superestimei demais a minha inteligência em relação a você.”

 

“Isso quer dizer que sou seu ponto cego, senhorita Son?”, Taemin perguntou. “Você nunca está certa a meu respeito.”

 

“Isso é bem frustrante, se quer saber. Eu sei um pouco a respeito de tudo, mas sobre você...”

 

“Bom, você sempre pode começar a saber.” Taemin sugeriu. “Hogsmeade está chegando, não está? Vamos juntos.”

 

“Está me propondo um encontro, Lee?”

 

“Da forma como você quiser chamar, Son, contanto que esteja comigo.”

 

Naeun mordeu sua bochecha por dentro para impedir-se de sorrir, porque ainda era Lee Taemin apesar de todos os gracejos. Naeun sabia que o Taemin que fazia todas as brincadeiras conhecidas pelo castelo ainda estava dentro daquele rapaz, mas também há espaço para o Taemin que viu em quatro paredes, sem qualquer plateia, o Taemin que apenas estava tentando fazê-la sorrir e que parecia envergonhado com o pedido.

 

Naeun pensou que poderia se acostumar a esse Taemin, que talvez pudesse se tornar menos fechada às brincadeiras alheias ou talvez pudesse colocar um pouco de juízo na mente da eterna criança à sua frente. Muita coisa poderia acontecer no futuro de ambos, mas, no momento, Naeun só precisava se preocupar com uma coisa.

 

“Tudo bem, Taemin.” Naeun concordou. “Vamos juntos a Hogsmeade.”

 

**. . .**

 

O café da manhã no dia seguinte estava animado e a mesa da Grifinória comandava a algazarra instaurada no Salão Principal. A mesa dos professores estava silenciosa, enquanto os mesmos apenas observam seus alunos prontos para intervir se alguém passasse dos limites.

 

Naeun gostava de como as coisas funcionavam em Hogwarts agora que o medo já não era mais o sentimento que reinava o mundo mágico. Todos realmente pareciam relaxados enquanto conversam com os amigos, não importando a relação de seus sobrenomes, como, por exemplo, a garota Malfoy que estava sentada à mesa da Grifinória.

 

Naeun se lembrava de como o mundo mágico quase entrou em pane quando a filha de Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley fora determinada como Grifinória. Todos imaginaram que o Malfoy faria grande caso disse, mas, contrariando as expectativas do mundo mágico, nenhuma palavra negativa fora dita. Um ano depois, o caçula Malfoy foi determinado como Sonserina e o equilíbrio voltou a reinar.

 

 Naeun estava sentada em frente às amigas, que a encaravam curiosas e com sorrisos idênticos em seus lábios. Naeun sabia que ambas estavam se controlando para não fazerem perguntas referentes a sua detenção desde que voltara para o Salão Comunal após serem dispensados pelo professor Longbottom, então resolveu dar uma colher de chá.

 

“O que querem saber, perguntem de uma vez.”

 

“Como foi com Lee Taemin?”, ambas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

 

Naeun riu um pouco antes de responder. “Sabe de uma coisa? Lee Taemin não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginei. Nós tivemos um bom tempo juntos na detenção e até conseguimos tornar a maçante tarefa de lidar com as fadas mordentes em algo divertido.”

 

“E nós estávamos certas?”, Bomi perguntou enquanto comia mais um pedaço de sua torta.

 

“Digamos que sim”, Naeun concordou. “A gente concordou que podemos tentar dar um novo rumo para as coisas. Ele me chamou pra Hogsmeade e, bom, eu acho que é uma boa chance de conhecê-lo além das travessuras.”

 

“Ah, eu sempre soube que vocês ficariam juntos!”, Eunji riu, batendo palmas animada.

 

“Vocês estão agindo como se fôssemos nos casar, nós só vamos tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas juntos”, Naeun alertou.

 

“Quando estiverem de casamento marcado você vai lembrar de nossas palavras”, Bomi disse, “e nos terá como suas madrinhas, obviamente.”

 

Naeun riu das palavras de suas amigas, que pareciam formar todo seu futuro ao lado de Lee Taemin. O rapaz, por sua vez, estava sorridente à mesa da Grifinória enquanto Kim Jongin contava alguma coisa que o fazia rir ao seu lado. Naeun deixou escapar um leve sorriso em observá-lo, principalmente quando Taemin olhou em sua direção e seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais.

 

Talvez lidar com uma detenção ao lado de Lee Taemin não fosse tão ruim, Naeun poderia conhecer novos lados do grifinório dessa forma e ela esperava que pudesse chegar o dia em que conheceria todas as facetas de Lee Taemin. Naeun esperava, principalmente, que, no futuro, Lee Taemin continuasse sorridente para si exatamente como está agora. 


End file.
